Péripéties de Camelot
by GallifreyTen
Summary: Il y a la reine Guenièvre, le roi Arthur, Merlin. Et Méllisandre, la nouvelle servante de la reine. Sans le vouloir, elle va être entraînée dans les confidences, les mensonges, mais aussi les amitiés. Et pourquoi pas, l'amour ? NB : Je réécris ma propre histoire. Je ne garde que le fait que Guenièvre et Arthur se sont mariés.


**Auteur** : _GallifreyTen_

 **Résumé** : _Il y a la reine Guenièvre, le roi Arthur, Merlin. Et Méllisandre, la nouvelle servante de la reine. Sans le vouloir, elle va être entraînée dans les confidences, les mensonges, mais aussi les amitiés. Et pourquoi pas, l'amour ?_

 **Disclaimer** : _Merlin ne m'appartient pas._

 **Spoilers** : _Aucun, car je réécris ma propre histoire. Je ne garde que le fait que Guenièvre et Arthur se sont mariés._

 **Note** : _J'ai terminé la saison deux de Merlin, hier. Et ce matin, me voilà inspirée pour cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !_

~O~

 ** _Prologue_**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds entra dans les appartements de la reine Guenièvre et posa une assiette sur une des tables en bois avant de s'incliner tandis que la reine quittait du regard Camelot, qu'elle apercevait depuis sa fenêtre.

\- Méllisandre ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Je t'avais donné quartiers libres aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien… C'est que… Je… Ne savais pas quoi faire. Et puis, vous me manquez.

La servante baissa les yeux. Elle voyait sa maîtresse comme une amie et même si elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un sentiment réciproque, elle aimait beaucoup servir la reine Guenièvre qui était plus que gentille avec Méllisandre. Par contre, elle n'était pas revenue que pour ça, mais ce n'était pas important de le préciser.

\- Oh, Méllisandre… Enfin, vu que tu es là, je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Nous allons discuter.

La reine prit place devant son repas, tandis que la servant hésitait si elle devait s'asseoir ou pas. Elle se décida à le faire quand Guenièvre lui indiqua la place avec son sourire bienveillant. Triturant ses doigts, Méllisandre se mordit la lèvre, Guenièvre remarqua son trouble et lui demanda de sa voix douce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ma dame, puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Comment avez-vous su que vous aimiez le roi Arthur ?

Il y eut un silence, tandis que la reine se perdait dans ses souvenirs passés. La blonde se sentait un peu mal de demander ça à sa reine, mais elle n'avait personne à qui demander. Voyant que Guenièvre ne répondait pas, Méllisandre s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Je suis désolée… je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas répondre, mais vous êtes la seule figure féminine à qui je peux en parler…

\- Quoi ? Non, excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes souvenirs. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout de parler de ça avec toi. Tu dois t'en douter, Arthur et moi n'avons pas cru que quelque chose soit possible entre nous deux, j'étais une servante et lui, un prince qui allait monter sur le trône. Mais, je ne sais pas quand j'ai su que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je le savais, simplement.

Méllisandre était déçue de cette réponse, le roi Arthur et la reine Guenièvre étaient si amoureux. Comment pouvait-elle simplement « savoir » ? La femme à la peau basanée remarqua son trouble.

\- A ton avis, es-tu amoureuse de ce garçon ?

La servante releva la tête, la bouche ouverte par l'étonnement et Guenièvre lui offrit un sourire. Il est vrai, que c'était normal qu'elle se doute avec une question pareille.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Que ressens-tu en sa présence ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, je perds tous mes moyens quand il me parle, je rougis, j'ai les mains humides…

Guenièvre eut un sourire fier. Tandis que Méllisandre continuait de décrire toutes les sensations qu'elle avait en présence de cet être. La reine l'interrompit.

\- Tu es amoureuse.

\- Je…

Méllisandre ne put répondre car on frappa à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pendant que sa maîtresse la suivait. Quand elle se retrouve devant le roi Arthur et Merlin, son serviteur, elle s'effaça tout de suite et s'inclina. Le roi et la reine était face à face tandis que les serviteurs étaient en retrait, côte à côte. Arthur leur jeta un regard sous-entendu et ils comprirent qu'il fallait les laisser seule. Merlin et Méllisandre s'empressèrent de quitter la chambre et de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Quand ils sortirent du château, Merlin avait un grand sourire et s'écria joyeusement.

\- Libres !

Elle rit et le sorcier se tourna vers elle en souriant. Quand Méllisandre était arrivée au service de la reine, Merlin avait été le premier à lui parler. Ils s'entendaient très bien et partageaient le même humour. Ils étaient meilleurs amis en quelques sortes.

\- Gaius est là ?

Merlin eut un grand sourire alors qu'il suivait le cours de ses pensées. Lui et elle s'étaient découvert une passion pour faire des blagues à Arthur. Il lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir et à slalomer entre les gens pour rejoindre l'habitation de Merlin où ils allaient sûrement passer l'après-midi à concocter une nouvelle blague.


End file.
